Zig Amassi
Zig's full name is Zig Regokah Amassi, and he hails from the Turanus Union. His parents are Renek Pawuh and Taren Erbeh. He also has one sister named Yor Fla. Zig is one of the only Turanus who has ever ventured into the alpha quadrant and his last name means ambassador in his peoples tongue. He does his duty to his people and serves the Turanus Union in the process; by learning and experiencing humanity, he is slowly helping the Turanus emerge into the Alpha and Beta Quadrants as a political force. 'Pre-Federation History' The time scale measured in human time scales for your convenience, the Turan people also age extremely slow, so despite the fact that Zig is now 57 he has only just begun his life. April 16th, 2324 14:54 On the planet of Synoh at the center of the Turanus Communist Union, Zig Regokah Zeborah was born in the city of the Trensalor on the continent of Pregoshia. He is born to Renek Pawuh, one of the five members of the high counsel that leads the Turanus people, and Taren Erbeh, a tailor and seamstress. He has one older sister Yor Zeborah, who would one day become a captain of a vessel and renamed Yor Fla. January 12th, 2325 Zig speaks his first words to his parents. These words translate to Mommy and not-mommy. August 23rd, 2327 The Turanus military tests an artificial wormhole generator, named a Railing Scope. This connects them to a point in space near the Klingon border. The ship travels over the border and engaged is battle with three Klingon border patrol ships. The ship is destroyed, but manages to send a message off to the Turanus union though the wormhole. The Turanus respond by sending a battle ship though the wormhole but before the conflict can escalate into a war the Federation steps in and brokers a cease fire between the two. The Turanus close the wormhole and do not reopen it. December 1st, 2327 Zig and a few other Turanus children are chosen to be the Turanus ambassadors to the alpha and beta quadrant races. They lose the last name of Zeborah and gain the name Ze'Amassi, meaning pre-ambassador. In this specialized school they teach him English and Vulcan. He also elects to learn human sign language. January 24th, 2364 Zig graduates from the special training and receives his full title of Zig Amassi and enters into the Turanus Military for his mandatory 10 years of service. If Zig were ever to return to the Turanus Union he would achieve a rank similar to commander in the Union Navy. June 17th, 2364 The Turanus reopen the artificial wormhole and sign a NAP with the Federation. They also begin trade with the Federation and Ferangi. The Turanus Union also requests that it's specialized Turanus be allowed into Starfleet ten years hence from this date. July 31st, 2374 The Federation requests that the Turanus join the alpha quadrant alliance in the dominion war. The Turanus Union decides not to become directly involved but sends resources to the Federation and Romulan forces through the worm hole to assist them in the effort. Early Federation History August 2nd, 2374 Zig Amassi joins the Federation's Starfleet and quickly passes though the officer training requirements, graduating into the fleet in only 2 years. He is often referred to an extremely bright student, graduating in the top 1% of his class; though his class mates refer to him as cold an unapproachable. January 24th, 2376 After graduating at the rank of Lieutenant JG, Zig is assigned to the USS Iwa Jima and quickly earns the respect of the entire crew. He finds that he is good at all of the positions he tries in the red and yellow shirt areas. He seems to struggle in the blue shirt areas of the ship though. It is also on the USS Iwa Jima that he makes his first human friend. The officer in question was the chief engineer of the ship Lieutenant Commander James Franklin. September 19th, 2377 Zig is promoted to Lieutenant and to the position of assistant chief engineer. The Chimera On April 17th 2380 Zig gained the rank of Lieutenant commander and was transfered aboard the USS Cimera, an intrepid class vessel. On the Chimera he put his knowledge of Federation engineering to the test multiple times and eventually he soften to even the crew of the Chimera and begins making friends. Smooth Criminal Zig Played an active role in the events surrounding Doctor Arnold's escape into Romulan hands. The most important of which was his identification of the infection in the Bio-neural gel packs and his role in preventing the Chimeria from exploading when they began to lose engine cohesion. Personality Zig is obsessed with the efficiency in almost everything he does, sometimes to ridicules extremes. He doesn't like to talk, but once he begins a conversation he can ramble about a subject for hours on end. He does love to talk about engineering with other people and his rambling can help to develop new innovative solutions. Unlike other Turan Zig is not as reserved, his special training allows him to express himself in, what could be called a Turanus Human mix; still reserved by Human standards, but outgoing by the Turanus standards. Zig has always been strong willed and would give anything for the Turanus Union, and to a lesser extent the Federation. he puts the people in his command very seriously. He offers encouragement where needed for younger and less experienced members of the crew but demands a lot from his experienced members. Zig tends to be a bit standoffish with new people, especially Klingons due to the conflict that occurred between his race and them. He can also seem cold to Humans often demanding perfection from them. Sometimes he skips words when trying to come up with a quick fix often reverting to Turanus sign language to get the missing words in, and he tends to over explains things that may not need it. Zig has had quite a few interest and hobbies ranging from the standard engineering hobby of improving Warp Drive efficiency and dissembling old replicators and Transporters to better understand them, to the seemingly bizarre of touching Ice Cubes. He also writes almost weekly letters home, both to talk with his family and inform his government of how humans react to certain situations. Additionally he enjoys the human sport of wrestling, primarily Vulcan's because their strength is the closest to his own species. Zig is an amateur astronomer and enjoys learning more about stars in particular. Injuries Over the course of his service to the Federation, Zig has accrued several very painful injuries. Even in his dreams Zig does not receive shelter from the sheer verity of unseemly tortures that haunt almost every one of his missions. In his first major mission aboard the Chimera Zig was; shot four times by Romulan disrupter fire, one of which penetrated through his shoulder, almost fried to death when the ship was on the verge of a warp core breach. When terrorists attacked Starbase 142 and the Chimera was damaged an EPS conduit explode in his face, which sent him into a coma, where he proceeded to have a delusional where he suffered a brain hemorrhage. Friendships Turanus Union Xon Rytain USS Chimera Doctor Keir Hasdrubal Amassi has formed soemthing of a friendship with the Chimera's chief medical officer Lieutenant Keir Hasdrubal. Even though Zig had initially neutral feeling for the doctor, thanks to their work together the two have became friends. Lieutenant Commander Xevon Desiderada Zig originally disliked Desiderada, veiwing him as too emotional, but after Xevon saved Zig's life (The Nobody's Boy) Zig began to see past the over emotional aspect of the Deltan. They now share what Zig would call a respectful relationship and work together to slove problems. Continuity #Zig had stated in the Episode Smooth Criminal that he had served aboard three Federation starships, but according to his offical service record he has only served aboard one Federation starship the USS Iwa Jima. It is possible that during his tenure as a cadet Zig served aboard two other starships in an unoffical compasity.